ToD Love?
by Pickles645
Summary: Saki and Ansa come over to the Sohma house to see Tohru, but when they start to play a game of ToD the cat and the rat realize some interesting things. SHOUNIN AI. YukixKyo. M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Saki and Ansa come over to the Sohma house to see Tohru, but when they start to play a game of ToD the cat and the rat realize some interesting things. SHOUNIN AI. YukixKyo.

Warning: This one isn't very good and it has a fair amount ooc-ness. I hope you guys like it; I know I haven't put anything out in a while. And also this is my first Fruits Basket story that I've put up so don't hate me, k? smile

Note: It's two chapters but it's still short.

Another note: (God, do I ever shut up?) No hardcore yaoi, just some make out scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Story Starts Here

Leek Soup. He **_HATED_** leek soup. But everyone else was fine and ate them like there was no tomorrow.

Kyo picked up his spoon and with an angry cringe he dipped it in his bowl and put it in his mouth. He closed his eyes and swallowed. The repeated the process again.

After about 2 minutes of this he stopped and glanced around the table. He marveled at the silence, considering the amount of people there. It kind of pissed him off.

Tohru, her two friends Saki and Ansa, Shigure, Yuki, and himself all set together in silence, eating leeks. Tohru had invited the girls over to stay the night. It had been a long time since the last time, hopefully this one went better.

Abruptly, out of nowhere, Shigure stood up. "Well, that was a pleasant meal Tohru but unfortunately," he sighed", I have to go meet my editor tonight. So I'll be gone for a couple hours."

Tohru stood up and began to clear his place at the table.

"Ok Shigure, be safe." She said with a smile.

Shigure walked out of the room and returned seconds later with papers in hand. He waved and walked out the door.

Tohru continued to clean the table, with help from her friends. When she reached Kyo's spot she stopped.

"Oh Kyo. You hardly ate anything; are you alright?" She sounded concerned.

"I'd be feeling a hell of a lot better if you hadn't fed me this crap!" He shouted.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I forgot." Tohru sounded so sad.

"Hey Kyo chill." Ansa yelled at him, taking his bowl form Tohru.

"Yes please Kyo. Don't yell at her." Saki chimed in.

He sighed angrily and rested his head on the table. The girls left and went to the kitchen, leaving Kyo and Yuki alone. Kyo glanced at the rat, Yuki looked back. He quickly looked away. "Dam rat." He thought to himself.

The girls returned with snacks and smiled on their faces. The set the food down on the table and were silent for an instant. An electric instant. You see, the plan _WAS _for the boys to leave but no one moved. Saki looked at Yuki.

"Yuki, I've heard word about some type of fundraiser from the girls in student council. Something about an auction." She paused. "And you in a dress."

Yuki looked confused and slightly scared.

"I-I don't know really. I'll look into it."

With that said Ansa set down the cup she'd been drinking out of.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." She said.

"What a great idea." Saki stated flatly.

"Um…that's not such a good idea.." Tohru tried to say.

"Oh come on Tohru, it'll be fun. And don't worry I won't lay a hand on your boys." Ansa said half joking.

"Well, I guess that's ok." Tohru said adding a smile on the end of her sentence.

"No way. I'm not playing that sissy game!" Kyo said standing up.

"You scared Kyo?" Yuki asked, challenging Kyo.

"No, I just don't want to play this stupid game!"

"You sound scared to me." Ansa teased.

"Shut up Yankee! Fine! I'll play." Kyo caved.

Tohru smiled. "Ok. I'll go first." She said. "Saki, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She replied.

"Hmm…..What's your deepest darkest secret?"

Saki turned her head. Her eyes flashed and lightning struck in the back ground.

"Do you really wish to know?"

Everyone shrunk away and cowered in fear.

"No," was the unanimous answer.

"Ok then, Kyo. Truth or Dare? She asked.

"God, I don't care."

"Pick one."

"Fine, dare."

Ansa laughed. "I have one for Kyo. Make him kiss Yuki."

"Yeah. I'll do that." Saki said. "I dare you to kiss Yuki, Kyo."

"We mean **_REALLY_** kiss him." The blonde chimed in.

"Hell no! I'm not kissing that damn rat!"

"That what?"

"Nothing. I'm not doing it!"

"Kyo, if you come within another foot of me I'll hurt you." Yuki said wide eyed.

"Come on guys. Quit being losers. Hey, I'll kiss Tohru if you do." Ansa offered.

Tohru called out with a squeak. "Wh-What!"

Both Kyo and Yuki had feelings for Tohru and that was so tempting. But they really hated each other, and besides they were guys for Christ's sake!

"Fine." Yuki said calmly, something sparked behind his eyes.

"Yuki what are you saying? We ca-" but the cat was cut off by Yuki pressing their lips together roughly.

Kyo instantly froze…. He'd never kissed anyone before. It felt nice. What control he had over himself slowly slipped away.

His tongue slipped into Yuki's mouth and his eye's fluttered shut. His arms found themselves wrapping around his enemy's stomach.

Yuki retaliated and push harder into the kiss. His own hands wrapping around Kyo's neck pushing him farther into the kiss.

Kyo could feel his body reacted, his blood flowing south. Their tongues fought, saliva making all the movements smooth. With an urgent need he'd never felt before the orange-haired boy pushed his body against Yuki's.

A soft moan rose form Yuki's throat. Kyo's body found that to be to much. He gripped Yuki's hair and ravaged his mouth.

In the middle of this passionate encounter Kyo's eyes snapped open and he realized what he was doing. He pulled back in violent tangle of limbs and fell back onto the floor.

Yuki put his fingers to his lips in silent wonder and seemed completely dazed. He stood up and walked out of the room without a word. Before Kyo could recover Yuki was gone.

After a second or two Kyo shot up with a wild blush consuming his face. The girls just stared.

"Ah this game's stupid! I'm going upstairs." He stood up and sprinted out of the room.

"Oh my God!" followed by a painful fit of shocked laughter was th only sound in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki walked up the stair slowly. "What just happened? That was….wow." he thought to himself as he neared the top.

A noise came from behind him when he finally was at the top. He turned around to see Kyo right in front of him having sprinted up the stairs. He looked mad and was out of breath. Yuki didn't know what to say. Luckily he didn't have to say anything.

Kyo had caught his breath and was looking at Yuki aggressively. "What the hell was that!" he shouted causing Yuki to step back and Kyo to step forward.

They both now stood even with each other in the hallway at the top of the stairs.

"I don't know." The cat said his head downcast and dark.

"Look at me!" Yuki looked up and stared right back at the other boy. Then suddenly Kyo flung himself forward, their mouths making contact again. Yuki made a shocked sound as they tumbled backward. Kyo shoved his tongue into Yuki's mouth as they both struggled to keep balanced.

There struggle ended when the two crashed into a wall. At the shock Kyo pulled away panting. The boys just stared into each others eyes searching, for something. Anything.

Nothing. So they pushed together again with desire. Yuki's hands twisted their way into orange hair while Kyo's pushed against Yuki's backside. Their tongues danced again. Kyo let out a moan this time. Yuki did in return.

Kyo pulled away and kissed the other boy's neck. Licking and nibbling his way down. Shots of nerves made Yuki push against Kyo harder his eyes closed hard.

"Uh. Uh. Um. K-yo." Some of the sounds escaping Yuki's mouth. Those noises pissed Kyo off so he pushed their mouths back together.

Kyo's hand slid down Yuki's side and into the front of his pants where his fingers pushed mildly against the boy's member. Yuki let out a lustful groan into Kyo's mouth and he slid his hand down next to Kyo's He followed his example and pushed. Kyo in return stroked downward.

They pulled their hands away both unfinished and slowly parted.

"You know I don't love you Yuki."

"Yeah. I know. I don't love you either."

"I only did this because… well…..I don't know ok!"

"Yeah me as well."

Then they parted ways and went to their separate rooms.

End of story

Well guys, whatcha think? Was it good, bad, boring, what?

I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this. You think I should? Think I should make them fall in love? I don't know, it's up to you! So review if you'd like. smile


End file.
